The Most Unlikely Romance
by EdmundAndHermioneLover
Summary: Hogwarts are in an alliance with the Narnian Army of Aslan after they have found out that The White Witch has been brought back to life. Edmund and Hermione have become extremely good friends, will it stay that way, or will it grow into something more? This is a Harry Potter and Narnia crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Unlikely Romance:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot:**

 **Chapter 1: Desperate Times:**

The Army of Narnia cheered as their allies, the wizards and witches of Hogwarts approached. Aslan watched as two boys, one with black and one with red hair and a brunette girl stood in front of their army.

"Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts!" Aslam addressed to the crowd, "We are in desperate need of your assistance, The White Witch has somehow returned, and her army is becoming restless. Are you ready"

"Just like we said when we joined your alliance." Harry stated, "Always."

"Very well," Aslan said as he examined the three, "Harry, you shall fight with and protect Peter, Ron, you shall do the same with Susan. And Hermione, being the brightest witch of your age, the same shall go for Edmund and Lucy." The young wizards and witch nodded. "Now, I leave you to train"

Hermione made her way over to Edmund and Lucy and curtseyed, "Your majesties."

"Please," Lucy said "It's Edmund and Lucy, there's no need for the formalities. Isn't that right Ed?"

"Yeah." He agreed. He surveyed her and noticed that she, like himself, must have only been about eighteen. He then noticed she saw that he looking at her, then cleared his throat. "Right then, shall we go do some training?"

Hermione laughed to herself as they walked off talking.

Edmund handed her a sword as Lucy sat watching them. "Now, the first thing you want to do- "He started before he was cut off.

"Don't bother, I've picked up a few skills over the years." She interrupted.

"Careful Mione!" She heard Lucy shout "Ed's a little rough!"

"I'm sure I can handle Lu, I mean, who cares if I get a few scratches, they're nothing really!"

"I've never heard that from a girl before" Edmund marvelled.

"Now, now, Ed. There is no need to be a sexist git now, is there?" The young witch countered.

"I didn't mean it like that." Edmund argued as he saw their army chuckling at this conversation.

"Funny thing is, Edmund," Hermione said as he dodged her attack, "I did."

"You seem to have attracted the attention of the army." Edmund said between blows of swords.

"I get that a lot," she answered as she blocked his attack, "Purley to be made fun of though. Just because you're Harry Potter's friend doesn't mean that people are exactly civil to you."

Once hearing this, the young King stopped and looked at the witch in front of him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Hermione looked him and said, "It doesn't bother me. Besides you've forgotten one major thing." She swooped her leg to trip him and he fell to the floor. "Never sympathise for the enemy."

"Touché." He said as he got up.

Lucy ran over them and gave Hermione a big hug, "Wow, I mean wow!"

"What was that about earlier Edmund?" She chuckled.

"I said I was sorry, alright!?" Edmund said.

"And I forgive you." She said.

"Mione?" Said a voice.

Hermione looked down at the sixteen-year-old Queen, "Yeah Lu?"

"You know how you can do magic?" She started.

"Yeah." She answered as she sat beside her.

"Do you think you could make me, you know, pretty?" The young Queen said as she looked at Hermione, tears building in her eyes.

"Oh, Lu." Her brother sighed as he sat next to her.

"Lucy, I don't think that any amount of magic would make a difference," She answered as she stroked her hair.

"Because I'm really that ugly?" She asked looking at the witch beside her.

"On the contrary," She said, "Because, no matter how much I try, you're too beautiful for any kind of magic."

Lucy looked up at her, "The same goes for you, you know,"

Hermione just laughed at her, "I could only wish."

"You don't have to wish, when you are." Edmund commented.

"Thanks Ed." she said as she stood up before either of them could see the other blush, Lucy chuckled as she watched them.

"Ed, Mione, Lu!" They heard a voice shout.

"Peter!" Lucy cried as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Me and Peter were wondering if we could join you in training." Harry said, giving them a pleading look.

Immediately, they understood. "Peter," Hermione said, "Why don't you help me?"

"Sure." He answered.

As they walked away she turned to Harry mouthing 'Thank you.' Not able to notice Edmund angrily hacking a dummy with his sword.

Lucy watched him and laughed.

"What!?" Edmund asked.

"Oh, nothing." She answered.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my first story an I would really appreciate it if you would review it, and please no hate. I will do my best to upload every week, but I do have school so it might be a bit hard. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Most Unlikely Romance:**

 **Disclaimer: I had a dream where I owned Narnia and Harry Potter, then I woke up:**

 **Chapter 2: I need you:**

"Alright," Hermione addressed to a group of Wizards and Witches, "Today we are facing boggarts, remember, no matter what it is, you must stay focused, okay!? Ron you're up!"

She stood back and watched as they all used the reddikulus charm against their biggest fears.

"What's a boggart?" She heard Edmund say.

"It's a creature that turns into your greatest fear." She answered.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Last I checked werewolves." She said, "Had a rather nasty encounter with one in my third year."

They watched as Harry went up a Dementor formed in front of him and Hermione lunged in front of him.

She turned around and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Then she saw what Harry was looking at, she turned around to see Harry, Ron, Edmund, Lucy, Susan and Peter standing in front of her. "Okay," She said a little startled, "That's definitely not a werewolf."

"Look at her" Susan snarled, "The ickle mudblood."

"She can't even have clean blood," Ron taunted, "Can she do anything right?"

"Riddikulus!" Hermione shouted. Nothing.

"Apparently not." Lucy sighed.

They circled around her, like vultures eyeing their prey.

"Stupid. Ugly. Unwanted. Unloved. Unneeded." They said in unison.

"Riddikulus!" She cried as they turned into bubbles and floated back into the chest. She just stood there, feeling hundreds of gawking pairs of eyes on her. "Today's lesson's over." She managed before she walked away.

That night, she couldn't sleep, so she decided to leave her wand in the tent and went for a walk, only to find Edmund on the hillside. She went up and sat next to him. "Hey." She said once she sat down.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better." She replied.

"You know none what those boggarts said was true." He said.

"It was," she said, "Every word of it."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard" Edmund assured, "You are wanted, everyone here needs you, I need you."

They looked each other in the eye and leaned in.

"Sorry to ruin this, touching moment, but is it alright to drop by to say hello?" They turned to find Arlo, the captain of The White Witch's guard, and another wolf coming out of the tree line. Instinctively, Edmund took out his sword and shielded Hermione.

The other wolf pounced on him while Arlo went for Hermione, she screamed as he scratched her arm, leaving a deep cut. "That's gonna leave a mark." He snarled, "Not so powerful without your stick now, are you?"

Suddenly, members of the army ran into view.

"What the!?" Arlo exclaimed.

"You see," Hermione said, "When one screams into a quiet hillside, people tend to hear."

"Why you filthy, little mudblood!" He shouted.

"Say it louder, I dare you!" She countered.

Just then, a loud whimper was heard as Edmund shoved his sword into the other wolf's heart. He pointed his bloody sword at Arlo.

"Look at the little King, don't worry, I'm not gonna kill her or anything. I tend to stick to my orders." He said.

"And those are?" Hermione asked.

"To do this!" He lunged at her deeply scratching her before Edmund pulled him off and ran. He was about to chase after him, but he noticed Hermione, holding her cut wrists.

The last thing she saw was Edmund catching her.

Then black.

She woke up in the med bay she saw she was wearing new clothes and her wrists were bandaged up.

"Hey," Edmund said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a wolf a wolf just slit my wrists." She answered.

"Understandable." He chuckled.

Ron and Harry walked in. "Hermione! You're awake!" Harry said.

"Hey-" She said before she was interrupted.

"Could you tell us how to use the sectumsempra hex? You always help us, and we have been a bit lost without you, so could you be a dear and tell us?" Ron said.

"No." She replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I only help friends." She said. "Friends who are nice to me because they like me. I realise now that that's the only reason you guys hang out with, well no more." With that, with the help of Edmund, she got up, grabbed her cloak and walked out.

A few hours later, Hermione, Edmund and Susan were talking when Aslan came up to them and said, "The White Witch has requested a meeting and will be here any second."

"What is it about?" Susan inquired.

"I think I know." Aslan replied as The White Witch and her army approached.

"What do you want Witch!?" Aslan demanded.

"You have something of mine Aslan," She said, "And I would like it back."

"And what, pray tell, is it?" He said.

"My daughter." She replied calmly.

"Do you really think she's here?" Aslan said.

"Yes," She said, "And she's right there."

The crowd marvelled as she pointed her wand in the direction of Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Most Unlikely Romance:**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, still no:**

 **Chapter 3: You Are Not My Mother:**

Everyone stood there in shock.

"My parents are dead and you should be too." Hermione said as Edmund and Susan stood in front of her.

"Come, we shall speak in my tent." Aslan said.

Once, Aslan and The Witch went inside, Hermione felt her knees buckle and was caught by Susan and Edmund.

"This is not happening." Hermione said as they sat on the grass.

"No matter what happens Hermione, we will find a way out of it, I promise." Susan said.

"Just in case," Hermione said, "If this adoption does go through, make sure Harry doesn't go running into stupid situations again. Just because he's not my friend, doesn't mean that I still don't care. Also, tell Lucy I said good bye and she's like a sister to me."

"Or," Edmund said, "You could tell them yourself when you see them."

With that, The Witch and the Lion came out. Aslan looked defeated, and Hermione knew. They all stood up.

"Grab her." The Witch said to a dwarf.

As his Mistress told him to, he yanked Hermione to her by her wrists as she whimpered in pain.

"Gentle," she said, "This mother doesn't want to see her daughter in pain."

"You are not my mother!" Hermione spat.

"Well, we must be off." She sighed.

"I have to say good bye!" Hermione said as she tried to get past a group of wolves.

"No, you don't." Arlo snarled as she backed away in fear.

Hermione took a deep breath and barely ran past them towards Edmund and Susan who gave her a big hug. She felt a hand on her back which pulled her away, she tried to fight it. But then, she heard a gasp behind her. It was Lucy. The Witch had a knife to her throat.

"Let her go, Jadis!" Hermione said.

"Come quietly, do whatever I say, and she won't die." Jadis said.

She had no choice, so she traded her for Lucy as they were out of sight, they heard Hermione scream, 'That's what she got for defying her 'Mother''.

 **Edmund's P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks since Jadis took Hermione and, to be honest, it's been the worst two weeks of my life. I'm not the only one. Everyone's been acting different, even the trees have seemed to have lost their usual, energetic sway. Ron and Harry have been distant lately and have only spoken when necessary. Peter and Susan have been moping around. Lucy has lost her usual spring her step and now cries herself to sleep. I don't know what's happening to me anymore. Even Aslan's been acting strangely.

You know when you're having the worst day in the world and you feel alone and isolated from everyone else, but then, there's that one person who takes it all away? They don't even have to talk to you, all they have to do is smile, look at you or even just be there. I haven't had that feeling in a while.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

The last two weeks have been a blur of cleaning and torturing. The one positive is that Jadis let me use her library on my breaks, but only with Arlo watching me of course.

I was sitting in the library reading one day, I usually find his presence uncomforting but today, it was different. I felt him peer over my shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He inquired.

"A book of fairy tales," I replied, "Have you read it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I can't read." He said.

I suddenly felt sorry for Arlo, "Would you like me to teach you?" I asked without thinking, obviously this startled him.

"Y-yes," He stammered, "I would be eternally grateful."

"It's my pleasure." I said.

We spent the rest of my breaks for two weeks in the library, luckily, I kept a low profile so he wouldn't have to torture me like he had the previous weeks. He and I had gotten pretty close, but little did we know, that was all about to change.

 **Edmund's P.O.V.**

A month. She's been in there for a month. Peter, Susan, Lucy and I were standing around a table filled with plans.

"I think this will work." Peter informed us.

The girls believed him. I, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"Peter, if this doesn't work, Hermione is going to be stuck there forever, do you realise that!?" I shouted uncontrollably.

"Ed!" Lucy shrieked in surprise.

"We're doing the best that we can!" Peter retorted.

"Well it's not good enough!" I shouted, "Knowing Jadis she's either killing or torturing her right now!" That's when it came to me, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"This time, yes." Susan said, understanding.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, thank you for all of your help, you're the best. Don't forget to review, and remember, please no hate, I need some ideas. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Most Unlikely Romance:**

 **Disclaimer: No, just no:**

 **Chapter 4: I'm Only Human:**

Hermione was sitting outside looking into the pond, she wanted to be in the library with Arlo, but he was busy training the new recruits and anyway, she had a minotaur watching her today and he made her feel uncomfortable and want to run away. I couldn't if I wanted to. The White Witch had someone chain me so I wouldn't try to run away to the library while I'm meant to be doing work. She felt a knock her over.

"Work." The monster snapped at her.

"I can't." She rasped.

It was true, she had been beaten and worked so much she could barely stand.

With that, the minotaur yanked her up and took her to the front side of the castle, put a cloth in her hand and pushed her into the wall.

"Work." He demanded as he went back to behind the flower bushes. It had been about fifteen minutes of cleaning, Hermione heard horses coming up the entrance. She turned around and almost melted with happiness.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy mounted off their horses and towards the entrance of the castle. To their shock, Hermione stood there, barely able to stand. Dress stained with blood, face covered in dirt and bruises. It was obvious to them that she had been crying due to her tear stained face.

Hermione knew that if she even look at them she would have to face consequences, but she couldn't help herself. Immediately, her eyes met with Edmund's. He could see the fear in her eyes, and he knew why. She closed her eyes as she heard the minotaur storm towards her and smash her head against the palace wall and onto the floor. The monarchs had to fight themselves to run over and help her, but hey knew that it would only make matters worse. Jadis walked out and saw the Kings and Queens and grimaced.

"Unchain her and bring her in," She ordered to the creature, "No doubt what this is about."

The creature obeyed and smashed the chains off of the young Witch's ankles and practically dragged her behind him into the throne room and shoved her in front of The White Witch's throne as she sat down on it.

"Foot stool." Jadis demanded.

With a sigh, Hermione got down on her hands and knees as The White Witch put her feet on her back and Hermione squeaked with pain.

"What do you want?" She inquired.

"Aslan's daughter." Peter said.

Jadis laughed at this, "Please, as if she's here."

"Oh, but she is," Susan said, "And you're using her as a foot stool."

Hermione fell to the floor once hearing this. How could she be Aslan, The Great Lion of Narnia's daughter? Then, as she stood up, she understood.

"Child abuse." She said smiling.

"I do nothing of the sort!" Jadis spat.

"How can you say that!?" Hermione shouted, "You have made do all of your castle work for the past month! I work day in and day out, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I will be able to go to sleep without crying or being beaten! But no! When are you going to realise that I'm only human!? I'm not just some machine that you can turn on! Neither am I your servant! You don't even deserve the title of mother! You're just a cruel, heartless Bitch Witch!" A tear fell down her face, "And I want to get far, far away from you."

Upon hearing this, The Witch's face swelled red with anger, "Arlo!" She screeched.

"No." The wolf said.

And with that, Arlo leapt at Jadis knocking her out cold.

"Run!" He said to Hermione, "It's the least I can do! Now, run!"

Hermione smiled at him and ran to the monarchs. Edmund grabbed her hand and they ran to their horses. He helped her onto his horse and followed his sibling as they rode off, far, far away from the hell hole of a home.

A few hours later, it got dark and they decided to camp in a cave for the night.

As the Kings and Queens talked Hermione sat there watching the dancing fire.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked her.

"Just thinking about Arlo." She replied as a tear fell down her face.

Edmund sat closer to her and wiped her tear, "What exactly happened there?" He asked.

Hermione told them everything about the last month, and when she finished they sat there in silence for a while.

A few hours later, Hermione and Edmund were quietly talking while Peter, Susan and Lucy slept.

"I really missed you." Edmund said playing with her hair.

"I missed you too." Hermione answered as she lay her head on his shoulder. He noticed that she was cold so he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm to warm her up. He watched as she fell asleep on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Most Unlikely Romance:**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters:**

 **Chapter 5: Welcome Home:**

Daylight burst through the cave, the monarchs and the witch woke up around a died fire and they all decided to go hunt some food before they went back. Hermione, Lucy and Edmund went together and Susan and Peter went together.

Hermione and Lucy were sitting on a rock laughing when Edmund came back to them empty handed.

They decided to all split off on their own and since Hermione didn't have her wand, Edmund gave her his spare sword.

As Hermione walked through some trees, she heard a rustling behind her.

"Edmund! Lucy! Is that you!?" She called.

Nothing.

She walked around for a while and had no luck so she decided to head back to the cave. When she got there no one but the horses were there, so she decided to sit and wait. That's when she heard a twig snap and her hand on the hilt of her sword tightened. Just as the figure came into view, she dropped her sword in fear. A huge minotaur and a wolf came towards her. The wolf lunged at her and pinned her down to ground as she tried to reach for her sword.

"There's a reason why no one disobeys the Queen," The wolf snarled, "Because no one's ever lived to tell the tale."

With that, Hermione screamed as the minotaur smashed his fist on her right ankle making a loud snap. She closed her eyes as the wolf's claw came down towards her heart. But it never happened.

She opened her eyes to see both creatures dead next to her. She moved away in panic until she saw Edmund put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey," He said, trying to calm her down, "You're safe now, no one's gonna hurt you now." He assured as she cried into him.

"Can we go?" She asked.

With that, Lucy poured a drop of her elixir on her ankle, but she was still uneasy on her feet. Edmund picked her up and put her on his horse. He then sat in front of her and they rode away. Edmund smiled to himself as Hermione clung onto him and rested her head on his back, her grip getting tighter as they went on.

Finally, they reached the outside of camp and parked their horses. Edmund and Peter helped Hermione of the horse and into camp.

"Welcome home." Edmund said to Hermione.

As they walked in, the surrounding Narnians all bowed down on one knee upon seeing them.

"Do they always do that when you come in?" Hermione inquired.

Susan chuckled to herself, "Oh Hermione," She said, "They're not bowing at us, they're bowing to you."

Aslan stood outside his tent and walked to Hermione who encased him in a hug, he smiled as he hugged back.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she came out of the hug.

"Thank your friends," Aslan said gesturing to the Kings and Queens, "It was their idea."

Hermione smiled at them, silently thanking them.

"I need to tell you something," Her new father said, "We know why Jadis took you. It's because of a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Hermione said.

"When ice frosts over, turmoil will reign. But through the snow, comes fire, a girl in vain. The princess of the lions will destroy The Witch, and do it all with a magic stick." Aslan answered.

Upon hearing this, panic rushed through Hermione's veins and she ran, Edmund and Lucy chasing after her.

After a few hours of looking, they finally found her sitting at her favourite place by the lake and they took their seats either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I, I can't do this." She rasped.

"Do what?" Edmund asked.

"Making everyone think that I'm strong and can do this, I barely got by at that hell hole." Hermione cried.

"Come here." Edmund said as he brought the crying witch into his arms.

"I see that you've got this covered Ed," Lucy said as she stood up, "I have flowers to arrange for your Welcoming Dance." With that, the young queen gave Hermione a sad smile and headed back to camp.

"I hate dances." She admitted.

"Me too." He said.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, looking out at the lake.

"I have to leave." She said.

"W-what!?" Edmund said, "Hermione you have to think about this rationally!"

"Kidding." She said, even though she knew it wasn't funny.

"You scared me." He finally admitted.

"Not the best joke to make right now, I know." She said.

"That was a terrible joke," He started, "It was when you were away." He finished.

She looked into his onyx eyes, their faces were so close their noses almost touched. Without thinking, Edmund kissed her, and she kissed back. This time, there was no interruption, no wolf, no Ron, no guilt, just them.

"When I said I hate dances…" He said but was interrupted.

"Yes." The witch answered smiling.


End file.
